Hoshi no Trooper
by Kerink
Summary: The Earth gets destroyed and Zim and Skoodge take home a slave. The ending to an awesome fic me and Techno found today. Yes this is another KxT RP ZADR SAIR
1. Chapter 1

**Keri:** Ah yes, another amazing RP between Techno Doofus and Keri12376! This one, however, is ZADR along w/ a NEW slash pairing: Skoodge/Iggins. As first seen here:

www. geocities. com/ animeninjanippon / slashie. html

This story is a continuation of that one, so we'll just include that part.

**Disclaimers:** We did not write the beginning! It's by animeninjaNIPPON! We do not own Invader Zim! It is belonging to The Vasquez!

**Warnings:** Xeno, M/M

**Note:** Keri is Skoodge and Dib and Techno is Iggins and Zim. Zim and Dib are 14 and Skoodge and Iggins are 13.

- - - -

It was a terrible day. The city was on fire, and helpless citizens screamed in agony as a boy in a black trench coat with an oversized head angrily chased a green-skinned boy wearing a black wig down the flaming streets. They passed an angry cop handcuffing a green-haired boy in a maroon T-shirt pinned to the side of a police car.

"What's your name, kid?" the cop snarled.

"Patrick Star," the boy mumbled, half-panicked.

"Your REAL name!" the cop growled, shoving the boy even harder against the car. The mystery child had no time to answer true or false, for right then a large meteor-like fireball slammed into the opposite end of the car, setting off the alarm. The cop screamed something about the apocalypse and ran far, far away. The green-haired boy took advantage of that scenario to slip out of the unlocked cuffs, but curiosity drew him to the flaming ball, which was actually...

"WOOOOOW! AN ALIEN! A REAL LIVE ALIEN!" The chubby green alien blinked his scarlet eyes as he stepped out of the wreckage with a dutiful air.

"Invader Skoodge here, ready to search and destroy this -" He turned to the side. "Who or what are you?"

"I'm Iggins!" the green-haired boy proudly announced. "I'm a human from the planet Earth! Well, sometimes I pretend I'm from Mars in this online RPG I've been into for about a month - do you know anything about role-playing? 'Cuz I -"

"I'm supposed to enslave you," Skoodge interrupted. "And, uh, I think I'm supposed to kill you if you don't comply to my race's demands, but the Tallest never gave me any weapons before they shot me out of the -"

"WHOA, I can't believe it!" Iggins continued. "A real - wait, you're going to kill me? Please, PLEASE don't kill me, Mr. Alien!" He fell to his knees and begged, sobbing crocodile tears.

"Uh, lemme see-" Skoodge looked to his left and right to see if he dropped anything. "Nope - nothing. I had nothing when I landed on Hobo 13, and I still have nothing. I don't even know how I got here." Iggins suddenly brightened and stood up.

"So, where are you from, Mr., uh...?"

"Skoodge."

"Skoodge?"

"I am part of the superior Irken race!"

"Never heard of it. Are they from Uranus?"

"Uh, no. I'm from Irk."

"Oh." They looked at each other in curious stupor for a moment before Iggins squealed,

"WOW! I'm ACTUALLY talking to an ALIEN! I'm actually talking to an alien in PERSON! I'm actually talking to SOMEONE in person..."

"And I'm talking to a - what did you say you were again?"

"A human - from Earth. You're on Earth now. Why are you here exactly? Are you here to interbreed with other life forms?"

"Why, do you want me to?" Skoodge gave a puzzled look. "If that's your planet's custom -"

"EWW, NO! That's SICK! That's WRONG! That's..." He gave a quick glance to both sides before continuing. "That's COOL! That same thing happened in this game I imported from Japan called _Hoshi no Trooper_, which is Japanese for _Star Trooper_, and..." He looked at Skoodge straight on. "I never thought I'd actually meet a REAL ALIEN!" Without warning, he gave a little hop and squeezed Skoodge in an unexpected (and unexplainable) embrace. "This is SO COOOOL!" He screamed with excitement. Not knowing what else to do, Skoodge screamed and hugged back. Their unified screaming echoed throughout the singed city, catching the attention of the deviant duo that abruptly ended their violent game of tag to stare at the unlikely couple.

"Oh, dear LORD!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

**(Keri: And this is where me and Techno's story begins.)**

Dib stood up from his fighting with Zim,

"Iggins? What the hell are you doing! WHY ARE YOU HUGGIN AN IRKEN!"

"Yes Skoodge WHY ARE YOU HUGGING DISGUSTING HEE-UU-MAN FLITH!" Skoodge let go of Iggins and saluted at Zim,

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir!" Iggins pouted a little, but immediately returned to his cheery nature looking at Dib,

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that he's a horrible alien here to kill us all!" Iggins scratched his head,

"Oh...COOL!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "COOL"!"

"I don't know it's like in my game!" he said pulling out his Game Slave "Plus aliens are awesome!" Dib began yelling in his face,

"No they're not, well, at least not Irkens! They're going to kill us all; you included!" Iggins blinked,

"You know you need help." Zim pondered at this turn of events, well the empire could always use more willing slaves since there have been many attempted slave riots...and Zim always wanted a personal slave, not including Skoodge, so this might be a good turn of events. Of course he was going to take Dib with him, but he would be unwilling at first, but he would break eventually. Zim smiled wickedly,

"You human game-monster! you wish to see the death of the humans, and work for me for eternity yes?" Iggins eyes widened,

"Well SURE!" Zim put his fingers together,

"Excellent!" Dib glared at Iggins,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU TRAITOR!" Skoodge inwardly pouted,

"Sir...?" he said to Zim meekly. Zim waved Skoodge off,

"No worries soldier you're still in my service." Iggins looked at Dib weirdly before saying,

"You're nuts we're going to die anyway so I'd rather be a slave to a cool alien than dead." Skoodge coughed,

"That's not what I meant Sir. I was hoping to keep the human." Zim started laughing,

"Hahaha! Ah Skoodge, what do you know what to do with humans." Dib growled,

"Don't worry, there's a nice place in hell for you, traitor!"

**(Keri: two convos at once, how confusing**

**Techno: yeah...but w/e )**

"You'll be there eventually, Iggins. Be sure to send me a post card and tell me how the ninth level is, kay?" Skoodge backed down; he had no idea what to do with humans, it'd be best just to let Zim handle it. Zim then thought of something, once more. The dib was going to be hard enough to control, and he didn't have time to teach another human how to be a slave it would be best to let Skoodge do it, and if he messed up...then Zim would handle it, But first Zim wanted to break the Dib,

"Yes Skoodge you can have the human, but DON'T mess up!" Iggins looked confused,

"They have postcards in hell?" Dib felt a headache slowly forming in his left temple. He growled but before he could answer Skoodge squeeled,

"OHTHANKYOUSIRI'VEALWAYSWANTEDASLAVEOFMYOWN! YOUWON'TREGRETIT!" Zim waved his hand nonchalantly,

"Yes, yes I AM ZIM!" after that he turned to the Dib human, and before Dib could react he pulled out two collars and quickly latched one to Dib's neck, and tossed the other to Skoodge. Dib gasped, quickly pulling on his new 'necklace',

"OHMYGOD! TAKE THIS THING OFF NOW ZIM! I'M NOT YOUR PET DAMN IT!" Skoodge looked at the collar and placed it on Iggins. Iggins stood there smiling stupidly.

"Well of course you are _Dib_ you didn't expect that after years of your meddling i would let you die with the rest of the pig-smellys?" Dib growled,

"I was kind of hoping so." Skoodge beamed, he had his own slave; he was so giddy. Zim chuckled,

"Well that's to bad now come on SLAVE!" Iggins was also giddy. It was his dream to be abducted by aliens since he was a kid. Dib pulled on his collar, trying to go the opposite way as Zim. Skoodge followed Zim back to his ship. Iggins being the loud curios being he was decided to ask endless series of questions,

"So where we going? Is it going to be fun or is it going to eat my brains? This is so exciting!" Skoodge smiled at his curiosity, then looked at Zim questioningly.

"Sir? Should we answer the human?" he mumbled. Zim looked at Skoodge,

"Don't ask me! he's your slave." Zim said not looking back.

"But Sir, I'm your slave. I wanna know how to be a good master, like you!" Zim sighed,

"Answer him just don't give him too much information or he'll think he's important when he's really lower than the soot on your boots!" Skoodge saluted at Zim and fell back so that he was walking only slightly ahead of Iggins; Dib was still fighting the leash,

"We're going to Irk, It'll be fun for me and Zim, and as long as Gir is kept under control, nothing will eat your brains." Iggins pondered silently for a while before asking,

"So what's Irk like?" Skoodge bit his lower 'lip'; would telling him be too much information? He just decided to be very vague,

"It's mostly metal. No plant-life like here."

"Plants are itchy!" Iggins stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes they are." Skoodge agreed.

"Let me go you horrible alien!" Dib said, squirming as the boarded Zim's Voot as a wave of meteors penetrated the blood red sky, only to come crashing down on the Earth's surface. Zim tossed Dib to the corner before setting himself on the console chair, and preparing the Voot to blast off of Earth once Skoodge and the other human were inside. Skoodge sat next to Zim, putting Iggins net to Dib. A small robot peeked his head out of a drawer on the side of the ship,

"Oooooh, souvenirs! I gots one too Master!" Gir pulled out Pig. Mini-Moose floated lazily out of the drawer and up to the ceiling. He bumped the roof with his legs before giving out a small squeak. Iggins decided to start a conversation while Zim left the Earth's ozone layer,

"Sooo Dib...I can't wait to go to Irk! How bout' you!" Dib glared at Iggins,

"I would rather have my eye ripped out by a horse's hoofs while having my legs hacked off by a wooden spoon."

"I wonder if they have shrinks on Irk because I think you REALLY need one, ya know?" Dib sighed angrily, huddling up into a ball. he closed his eyes and lay his head on his knees,

"Please, just leave me alone." he mumbled.

"Aww why are you sad?" Iggins asked curiously. Dib growled, "In case you haven't noticed, we're the last of our species, not only that but we've been kidnapped by two insane alien bastards, and who knows what they'll do to us! Not only that!" he said, "But even after I'm proven right, that I was right all along and aliens DO exists, I'm still crazy!" he banged his head on the side of the ship. "I. Hate. My. Life." he said in-between banging. he returned to his fetal position as soon as his head began to bleed a little, a nice sized bruise around the cut. Iggins looked sympathetic,

"Hey! Hey uh...Zim? I hope that's your name! Dib's bleeding he should get fixed" Zim looked behind his shoulder, and saw Dib bleeding. He growled,

"Human! Zim commands you to stop bleeding, and you" he said looking at Iggins "shut your noise-tube!" Dib made a small agitated noise,

"I've had worse injuries than this AND YOU KNOW IT ZIM! And besides, you can't just tell a human to stop being hurt."

"Doesn't matter," Skoodge said, "We're at the ship anyways." sure enough, they were about to dock in the large ship Zim had orbiting Earth. Zim glared, but said nothing. Iggins, meanwhile, was literally jumping up and down in excitement. Skoodge turned to him,

"Sit down or you'll hit your head." he couldn't help a small smile, but was quick to hide it. Iggins still crazy with anticipation stopped bouncing, but his feet were still shaking impatiently. Dib glared at him,

_'Disgusting little traitor.'_ he thought angrily. Dib had always wanted to travel through space, but not like this. Iggins was completely oblivious to Dib's glaring as he talked to him,

"This is like a sci-fi movie only BETTER!"

"Yeah, what could be better than being a slave to an alien?" he said sarcastically. Iggins not noticing Dib's sarcasm nodded his head enthusiastically. Skoodge grabbed Iggins' leash as the windshield opened, allowing them to exit the ship. Zim got off of his seat, and grabbed his human's leash also yanking him to his feet. Dib grunted as he was pulled out of the Voot,

"So what are you planning on doing with us anyways?" Zim pondered,

"None of you concern." he said after a while.

"I do believe it's some of my concern considering what ever it is will be done to me." Zim shrugged his shoulders,

"You're my SLAVE human whatever I do, even if it has to do with you, it's still none of your concern." Dib pulled on his leash in hopes of it pulling Zim's arm out of his socket, no such luck though. Zim glared at the human,

"Stop fidgeting!" Iggins meanwhile was happily skipping a little behind Skoodge looking around the ship in awe. Skoodge tried to not laugh at the two, more than happy that he had such a willing slave,

"S-sir?" he asked. Zim stopped glaring at Dib to look up at Skoodge,

"Yes? What is it?"

"Permission to show my slave to his quarters and tell him his duties?" Zim nodded. Skoodge began leading Iggins to the lower levels right as Zim began whipping Dib with a PAK tentacle. Iggins winced slightly when he heard Dib's yell,

"Well i guess that's what he gets for not listening huh?" Skoodge nodded,

"Yup, he's just lucky Zim's not a guard or he'd also get electrocuted." Skoodge winced at some long forgotten memory.

"That's got to hurt." Iggins said shuddering "Will I get electrocuted?" Iggins asked a little scared. Skoodge smiled,

"Not as long as you're good." he stretched, "Every Irken wants a slave like you; one hundred percent willing to do anything I ask." Iggins smiled,

"Yep! I'd do anyyyything! Dib hates me for it I think...I don't know why though" Skoodge sighed,

"He had made it his life mission to protect the Earth from aliens like us, and he was hoping that if anyone found out that there really were aliens that they'd help him."

"Yeah...he never gets a break! But I'm sure him and Zim will be happy together!" Skoodge blushed,

"Wh-what do you mean? He's Zim's slave, of course he won't be happy!"

"Oh...if you ask me I think Dib likes Zim! He's just afraid of his emotions! Like in the TV!"

"Hmph, well then why was he putting up so much of a fight!"

"He's in denial."

"Well tough luck for Dib, Irkens are trained to suppress their emotions until they're entirely forgotten!"

"Really! Wow that stinks!"

"What do you mean? You can't go out on the battle field and become sad every time some one gets shot!"

"I know! But what about love?" Skoodge quirked an antenna. He stopped walking and looked at Iggins,

"What's 'love'?" he said tilting his head to the side. Iggins opened his mouth in shock,

"OH MY GOD YOU DON'T KNOW?" He blinked,

"Should I?"

"Well yeah! Mostly everyone does!"

"Human, I've been around the universe at least four times and I've never even heard of it." He began walking again, "It must be something only you humans have."

"Hm...maybe it is..." Iggins pondered walking behind Skoodge. After a couple of minutes they reached a door at the very back of the very bottom of the ship, "This is you and Dib's room." he opened the door. It was a poorly lit room, with only two small cots and a low table. There was a strange pink liquid dripping from the ceiling, leaving puddles on the ground. Iggins cringed, but refrained from saying not wanting to make Skoodge mad.

"You won't spend much time in here, so Zim hasn't even bothered to make it look nice. You'll mostly just be serving us breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks and desert. Also, you'll be doing laundry and cleaning." Iggins nodded. good thing he was alone at home so much he learned how to do tasks like these while his parents were always working. After a moment of silence Skoodge turned to Iggins,

"What's it like? Is it nice?" Iggins looked curiously looked at Skoodge,

"What?"

"Love. Is it nice?"

"Oh...I don't know. I've never been in love, I just know from what they put on TV, which has lots of kissing and touching."

"Kissing?"

"Um...it's when 2 people put there lips together, and I don't know much beyond that."

"That's stupid." Iggins shrugged,

"People say it's supposed to feel good especially with the person you love. If you do it with someone you don't it doesn't feel the same."

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Uh...no."

"Hm. well, come along, I'll show you the kitchen and the wash room, the medical ward and the rest rooms." Skoodge began to walk back up the ship. Iggins nodded and followed Skoodge. Skoodge walked into the kitchen,

"You do know how to cook, right?" Gir was busy making something that involved mud, flour, flowers, vodka and a pare of pants. Iggins nodded looking around the kitchen,

"Yep." Skoodge nodded,

"Good." he looked at Gir, "Don't blow anything up or your Master will be mad." Gir saluted. Iggins looked curiously and excitedly at the robot. He had never seen a REAL robot before, and this was amazing.

"IMMA MAKIN' MUD PIES!" he yelled happily as the two departed. Iggins raised an eyebrow,

"Is he always like that?"

"Who? Gir? Yeah, he's kind of crazy." Skoodge chuckled, "Yup, Gir the malfunctioning SIR unit." Iggins grinned,

"Cool!" Skoodge smirked,

"Just wait 'til you see a REAL SIR unit in action! Man! The SIR-wars are AMAZING!" Iggins squealed in delight,

"Oh my God! REAL robot fights, that is so COOL!" his hands twitched. Suddenly out of no where Zim jumped in front of the two,

"Did someone call me!" he asked. Dib was barely standing behind Zim. His back was bloody and his cloths were torn. He fell to his knees as soon as they stopped walking. Iggins eyes widened in surprise, and somewhat fear as he saw Dib collapse, his clothes torn and bloody,

"D-dib?" Iggins asked quietly for once in his life. Zim looked over at the human who was with Skoodge then raised an 'eyebrow'.

"SKOODGE!" Zim yelled.

"Yes Sir!" Skoodge stood at attention, saluting.

"Why is your human...still not uh...hurt yet! not one day and you've already messed it up!" Zim said with his hands on his hips. one hand still holding the leash. Skoodge coward,

"I-I'm sorry Sir. But he ha-hasn't done anything wrong yet."

"Well how do you know he WON'T do anything! He could be playing with your mind!" Skoodge looked from Zim to Iggins. Dib gave a small cough, some blood landing dangerously close to Zim's boot.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said, quickly cleaning it up with a strip of his shirt that wasn't dirty. Once it was clean, he kissed Zim's shoe. Zim smirked,

"You see Skoodge, THIS is the kind of slave everyone wants! See to it that by the time I get back your human is like the Dib-slave." He tugged on Dibs leash and walked away. Skoodge sighed,

"No it's not, Zim." he mumbled once Zim was out of ear-shot. He hung his head in his hands, sitting at the table in the kitchen. Iggins hadn't move the whole time; he stood stock still his whole body trembling. Even though he couldn't see it he knew he had paled, and his eyes were wide as saucers. Skoodge's head slipped from his hands and hit the table.

"I MADE PIE!" Gir squealed, running in and setting a pie on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keri:** WOO! Third update today! Me and Techno are on a roll/jigs/

- - - -

Dib groaned as he lay in his bed. His shirt and coat were in a pile on the floor; his back was facing the ceiling. He hissed as Iggins dabbed some peroxide on the wounds.

"Sorry Dib, but it's the only way they won't get infected." Iggins winced.

"But it huuuurts!" he clutched the bed sheets, fighting back tears as white foam bubbled from a rather large wound.

"Well obviously it's gonna hurt, but it'll hurt more if it isn't cleaned." Dib made a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a groan.

"So...What did Zim do to you?" Iggins asked curiously.

"He just whipped me and yelled some."

"I don't want to tell you I told you so, but that's what you get for not listening."

"Listening! What, you mean doing the bidding for a megalomaniac alien who killed off my entire species. Well, almost all..."

"Yeah! Look what happened...I hope that never happens to me!" Iggins said as an afterthought. Dib sighed harshly, which he immediately regretted as pain shot through his ribs and back. At the same time the door burst open reveling a very pissed looking Zim. Iggins jumped as he heard the door open. Zim glared,

"Dib-slave what are you doing?" "Um, n-nothing." he said, sitting up with some difficulty, "Sir." he added. Zim stopped glaring to smirk slightly before returning to his icy stare,

"Good go make me breakfast!" he then looked over at Iggins, "And YOU," he looked at him up and down, "tell Skoodge he better follow my orders or I'LL do it for him." Iggins trembled,

"Y-yes...sir"

Skoodge sat in the library, reading a rather thick book when Iggins walked in. Iggins looked over at Skoodge,

"Um...knock, knock." Skoodge closed his book,

"Hello, sit down." he said motioning to a chair, but then changed his mind and motions to the floor by his feet. Iggins sat down,

"Um...Zim said you had better follow his orders or um he'll do it for you…" Iggins said looking at the floor. Skoodge sighed,

"Damn that Zim. You're not disobedient like Dib, though. I don't know why I must," I shuddered, "beat you." Iggins wrung his fingers nervously still not looking up, remembering how easily Dib had been beat into submission, and Dib was stronger than he could ever hope to be, and Iggins knew that so he was scared. Skoodge thought for a moment,

"There's a way to beat someone and make it look like they're being hurt badly while only hurting them a little." he sighed, "But Zim will no doubt check to make sure I did a good job."

"I wonder why Zim's so...like that" Iggins thought out loud.

"He was beaten very horrible as a smeet. He's incredibly insane. Not to mention traumatized; he didn't get a happy life, why should anyone else."

"I guess it makes sense. But he can't make everyone in the universe miserable."

"He's hell-bent on trying though. And doing a damn good job." Iggins shrugged,

"I don't think it's really right though...and no ones ever tried to stop him?" Skoodge chuckled slightly,

"Are you kidding me? Someone tries to assassinate him every-other week!" Iggins eyes widened in surprise,

"Wow it must be tough."

"Not really, half the time he doesn't even notice. He just seems to repel death."

"Wow..." Iggins said speechless. Skoodge smiled meekly. His antenna quirked as he heard foot-falls in the hall. Iggins not having as good hearing as Irkens didn't hear the footfalls.

"Turn around." Skoodge said hurriedly. Iggins quickly turned around, scared now that he also started to ear the footfalls. A tentacle protruded from Skoodge's PAK and hit Iggins; lightly, but still hard enough to break skin. Iggins cringed as he felt his skin break, and the blood flow, but he was thankful Skoodge didn't do it harder because he could have. Skoodge also cringed as the tentacle struck again, a little harder than the first time. Iggins let out a pained grunt as he felt it happen a second time, and bit his lip hard, drawing blood, to keep from screaming. Skoodge whipped him a few more times; once Iggins' back was covered in large, bleeding cuts and red welts, he withdrew the attack, the tentacle returning to it's original spot. Iggins was now sobbing as he felt his back literally being torn to pieces. Skoodge sighed shakily, expecting any minute now Zim would burst in and tell him he'd done a horrible job and whip Iggins properly.

Zim walked through the halls, and went up to Skoodge's door to make sure he was doing a good job hurting the human. Skoodge looked up as he heard Zim walk in. He returned to his book as if hurting Iggins caused him no internal pain. Zim barged in through the door glaring. He looked around the room, and grinned sadistically when he saw the blood on the floor.

"Now let's make sure you did this properly soldier." he addressed Skoodge. Skoodge's Irken-heart skipped a beat as Zim walked over to inspect Iggins; he knew he'd have to do it again if the injuries weren't to Zim's liking.

"Hm..." Zim muttered as he inspected the wounds. After he was done he looked over at Skoodge, "They're not DEEP enough."

"Wh-what...?" he stuttered, putting his book down.

"You heard me they're not deep enough." Zim brought out a tentacle "Like this, watch." Zim rose a tentacle slashing it over an already open would, splattering blood everywhere. Iggins scam in agony, he could almost feel it hitting a bone or muscle. Skoodge muffled a gasp; he stood up and looked at the wound,

"B-but Zim, Sir, that's almost half an inch deep! Enough of those will kill him!" While Skoodge was yelling, Dib peeked his head in nervously. His shirt and coat were still in his room and he could feel the wounds sting against the fresh air. Zim rolled his eyes still grinning,

"NONSENSE! and if the human does die, he can be brought back you know that! now watch as i demonstrate!" Again Zim did the same to the others only much faster, swifter. Iggins was huddled in a ball no longer kneeling, sobbing and screaming, trying to get away. Skoodge flinched, after the third hit, he tackled Zim, though not strong enough to bring the now taller Irken to the ground,

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" Zim immediately stopped, his eyes narrowed down to slits,

"What did you say to me?" he asked in a deadly voice. Skoodge sniffed looking up at Zim with large pleading eyes,

"P-please stop, Zim please! I'm begging you!" Zim contemplated hitting Skoodge, but didn't, he instead gave him a chilly glare,

"Never do it again, or you will suffer." He then looked over at Iggins, "Why you do care so much for that human! He's a slave nothing more!" The only reason Zim didn't hit Skoodge was because he couldn't, he would never admit it though. After all Skoodge was the only Irken...or for that matter being that was always with Zim since they were smeets, and had always been there for him. Skoodge fell to his knees, head bowed at Zim's feet, pink-tinted tears rolling down his cheeks,

"I-I don't know. Just please, stop Zim. Please." Zim's eyes remained hard, but inside he had already stopped being mad at what was the closest thing he had to a friend. Zim didn't say anything as he walked toward the door leaving Skoodge. Dib ducked out of the door quickly, praying to God that Zim hadn't seen him. Skoodge smiled at Zim's back,

"Th-thank you." he said weakly, not really caring whether of not Zim heard. He turned to Iggins, petting the boy's olive-green hair, inspecting the wounds carefully. Zim ignored Skoodge as he walked out of the room heading toward the opposite side where Dib had run off too.

Meanwhile Iggins was still sobbing quietly, his vision becoming blurry. He couldn't even feel his back anymore that was how bad it was.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Skoodge sniffed. He pulled a first-aid kit out of his PAK, "Here, lay down." he helped Iggins get comfortable before disinfecting the wounds. Iggins had stopped sobbing, but the tears still fell form his eyes and he sniffled every now and then whimpering. "It's okay," Skoodge repeated as he sat Iggins up so he could wrap an ace-bandage over the wounds but not before covering them with gauze. Iggins was thankful that Skoodge was his master and not Zim, but his body still shook involuntary. Once the bandages were in place, Skoodge pulled Iggins into his arms; still trying to quiet him but mostly he was trying to reassure himself that the boy wasn't dead. He was still thinking over what Zim had said. Why did he care so much? Iggins had stopped crying all together, and was now trying to stay conscious. his vision was slowly fading, as he felt Skoodge holding him. The last thing Iggins thought before he passed out was,

_'I wonder why he cares...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Keri:** ANOTHER UPDATE /jigs/ yes we love this fic, stfu. Also, if you like our RPs, go to Techno Doofus' page to read out Jerry Springer / Xiaolin Showdown / Invader Zim RP its crazy, foo's

**Note:** This is our romance chappie.

- - - -

Zim grinned when he heard Dib scream, as he dug his spider leg into the human's shoulder.

"How does it feel human? To be defeated and humiliated by the great ZIM!" Zim stopped slashing Dib, "You know you've had this coming for a long time." he said before going back to what he was doing. Dib let out a pained yelp, tears rolling down his face. He wanted to say something in his defense, but knew Zim was right...not that he would ever admit it or anything. He coughed, tasting the blood in his saliva. Zim gave a toothy grin,

"Good to see you are finally learning!" Zim walked around Dib looking him up and down, "You know what Dib-slave?" Dib gave another cough before looking up,

"Wh-what?" he tried to replace the pain in his voice for anger, but failed horribly. Zim stopped pacing,

"You're not as strong as I thought you were. In fact you're weak! All it took was a few slashes and you were already cleaning my boots!" Zim kicked Dib the ribs hard, "Sole defender of the Earth. HA! You're nothing but a weak pathetic smeet." Dib grunted as he was kicked, he rolled onto his back and then hissed with pain. He curled into a ball, which only opened the wounds. He made a noise that sounded half way between a sob and a laugh,

"I-I ca-can remember a t-time where I b-brought you t-to your knees too, Z-Zim." he did that weird laugh again, this time stronger, "Yes, a-and if my re-research is correct, y-you're still a sm-smeet too." Zim glared,

"What are you talking about slave?" Dib made a pained smirk, the tears still rolling down his face. He was glad his back was to Zim or else he'd be kicked because of it,

"I-I mean you're n-not old enough t-to be considered an a-adult Irken. Y-you're still just a ba-baby." Zim growled and yanked Dib by his scythe so he was looking him in the face,

"Look whose talking worm-BABY!" Dib's smirk grew. He gave another bloody cough, not caring whether or not it hit Zim. He half wanted it to.

"STOP SMIRKING!" Zim screeched; he then felt something wet hit his cheek. He gingerly touched it, and knew what it was. A spider leg shot out of Zim's PAK hitting Dib as hard as possible in the ribs. Zim grinned when he heard a satisfying cracking sound. Dib cringed, screaming as he felt a rib break. Tears rolled down his dirty and bloody cheeks. He took a few shaky breaths, giving a sob every now and then.

"A-at least I d-don't resort to..." he gasped for breath, "h-hurting the o-ones I l-love to solve m-my problems."

"Zim loves no one!" Zim said as he threw Dib to the ground roughly, "Love is a waste of time! Haven't you ever heard human? Love is the slowest form of suicide!" Zim started pacing once more, "Love is a complex thing, sure it sounds good to your weak race, but think about it human, does love ever REALLY have a happy ending?" Dib coughed again; this time what came out it was more blood than saliva.

"M-maybe. Maybe you're r-right." he took another shaky breath, "S-sure it s-sucks at the end, but i-it's gr-great at the beginning. Haven't you ever loved or-or wanted to love someone?" he looked up at Zim with large, tear-filled eyes. Zim looked down at the human, noticing the fact that he was coughing more blood. Zim closed his eyes,

"...Perhaps, human." Zim left Dib lying there not looking back as the door slammed behind him.

- - - -

Skoodge sat in the kitchen, watching Gir show Iggins how to work some of the machines.

"And dis here's da can-opener. Master says I can't use it after the last time." he pointed to his head which looked like the top had been melted back on; kind of like metal stitches, for the robot had obviously cut the top of his own head off. Iggins stared in awe at Gir only paying attention to half of what the little robot was saying. Skoodge noticed this and spoke up,

"Gir, why don't you let Iggins make dinner tonight?" Iggins nodded still somewhat awed. He moved his shoulder, and hissed in pain as he felt his back ache. He clutched the counter using it for support. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath,

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Iggins stopped leaning on the counter, and tried to stand up straight; wincing a little before offering a weak smile. Skoodge sighed,

"I'm sorry." he said. Iggins eyes widened,

"It's not your fault."

"I can't help thinking it is." he folded his arms on the table, laying his head on them and turning away from the boy. Iggins walked over and put his hand on Skoodge's shoulder,

"It's not your fault; honestly, you don't have to feel bad." Skoodge looked up at him with soft, hurt eyes.

"Yes it is my fault. I could've left you on Earth. I shouldn't have talked to you at all. Then at least your death would be quick and painless. Now you have to put up with Zim's sadism."

"I-I'm glad I didn't die with the other humans on Earth…I would've never got to see the stars for real...and I would've never met you." Skoodge smiled weekly,

"Yeah, but you never would've met Zim either." he chuckled under his breath, "Besides, I'm not that great." Iggins looked at him curiously,

"Sure you are!"

"No way, I'm short, ugly, a failure in the academy. Sure I was the first one to conquer a planet in O.I.D. II, but who cares; I mean, if Zim can destroy a planet, anyone can."

"Height isn't everything! And I don't think you're ugly, and I think its a big accomplishment to conquer a WHOLE planet by yourself, and to be the first one at that!" Skoodge's grin widened,

"Thanks. But on my planet, Irk, height IS everything. The taller you are the more important you are, the more power you have, and the smarter everything thinks you are. And now that Zim's taller than me, I'm the shortest Irken alive." he sighed, his smile fading. Iggins frowned,

"Sure you're not as tall as him, but you're a much better person than he is."

"Doesn't matter. You can be the nicest, smartest, funniest, most handsome guy in the universe, but if you're short, you're still lower than dirt."

"Well even if you're not the tallest I still think you're the greatest guy I've ever met!" Iggins felt his cheeks get hotter; was he blushing?

Skoodge smiled from antenna to antenna, feeling his cheeks grow hot as well. He didn't even notice that Iggins was blushing until...

"D'aw! Youz bof changin' colors at each other!" Gir cooed. Iggins eyes widened in surprise making his cheeks blush deeper. Skoodge cleared his throat,

"Gir I think I hear your Master calling you." the little robot ran off yelling something about taquitoes, leaving the two boys alone. Iggins shuffled his feet wondering why complimenting Skoodge made him blush.

_'It's no big deal...'_

"Um, shall I show you the wash room?"

"Yeah ok." Iggins replied.

As they walked down the hall the passed an open door and saw Dib lying in a puddle of his own blood, flesh, and a bit of muscle tissue. Skoodge ran up to him helped him sit up,

"Dib, Dib are you alright!" Dib groaned, his eyes fluttering open,

"S-Skoodge? Uhg, my back, my head. I feel like I'm gonna die." he gave another raspy cough, adding more blood to the strange concoction on the floor. Iggins looked worriedly as Dib coughed up more blood, disliking Zim more and more.

"Skoodge where's the first AID kit?"

"In my PAK. Here, help Dib sit up while I get it." Iggins nodded wrapping his arm around Dib's shoulder carefully pulling him into a sitting position without hurting him to much. Skoodge rustled in his PAK before pulling out a small white kit with a red Irken symbol on it, although in side the circle of the symbol there was a medical cross. If it hadn't been such a serious situation Iggins would've started asking questions about the symbol, but he remained quiet occasionally looking at Dib feeling worried.

"Dib, can you sit all the way up?" Dib nodded meekly. Iggins watched as he tried to sit, helping him every time he almost fell. Skoodge began to clean the woods on Dib's back, trying to be gentle. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't hear the door open. Zim walked in expecting to find Dib unconscious to take him to the medical bay, but was surprised by what he saw,

"SKOODGE!" Zim growled. Skoodge dropped the things he was using to clean Dib. He stood up and saluted,

"S-sir!"

"What are you doing?" Zim asked stepping into the room.

"I-I was taking Ig-my human to the wash room to show him how to use the machines, but I saw Dib here and thought I'd...well, he needed to have his injuries cleaned and well..." Zim raised an eyebrow remaining quiet,

"Hm...you thought? You do remember that the Dib is _mine_?"

"Y-yes Sir." Zim nodded his head,

"And since he is mine I expect you to mind your own business, and I'll see to the human when I see fit."

"Yes Sir!" Skoodge saluted. He grabbed his First AID kit and Iggins' arm and ran out the door. Once Iggins thought they were out of earshot whispered to Skoodge,

"Why is he being such a...jerk?"

"Shh, he can still hear us from here. I'll tell you later." he continued to run until they were in Skoodge's room. He shut and locked the door and only then did he let out a relieved sigh. Iggins stood next to the door as Skoodge sighed in relief, waiting for him to answer his question. Skoodge looked at Iggins looking at him expectedly. It took him a moment to remember he'd been asked...something.

"Hey, what was the question again?"

"Why didn't Zim let us help Dib; I mean he was obviously hurt."

"He's just, really possessive sometimes. Like with Gir; he can hurt Gir, but no one else can. And Mini-Moose too! Heh, even me." he gave a silly smile, "If you're his, he can beat you, but that also means that he'll beat the shit out of anyone else who tries. Unless, of course, he gives them permission." Iggins wrinkled his nose,

"Wow...that's just...wrong!"

"Actually, I've seen it done on Earth between siblings."

"Well I'm an only child so I wouldn't know, but I've seen it on TV!"

"Do learn everything from TV?" he said jokingly. Iggins not thinking it was a joke answered seriously,

"Yes." Skoodge noticed this,

"It was a joke, sorry if it didn't sound like it, Irkens don't joke much." he scratched the back of his neck. Iggins smiled,

"Oh it was a joke? I really do get everything from TV though." He started laughing. Skoodge smiled before laughing himself. After a few good chuckles he sighed.

"I hope Dib'll be okay." Iggins stopped laughing,

"Yeah...he seems like a nice guy."

MEANWHILE

Dib sat up with some difficulty. As soon as he thought Skoodge and Iggins were out of ear shot he turned to Zim,

"Here to beat me again?" Zim snarled,

"With that smart mouth I should." he walked closer to Dib, "But not now, at least." Once Zim was standing directly in front of Dib, he lifted his chin so he was looking at him directly, "I've thought much about what you said human." Dib took a deep breath, trying to keep him temper in check,

"And...?" he tried not to sound like a smart-ass.

"'Love' is such a disgusting word, but yes I have felt these 'feelings'...they make me feel sick...and-" Zim didn't finish his sentence; instead he placed his lips on Dib's, kissing him gently. Dib's eyes widened, he could feel his insides do a back flip and his heart pounding in his throat. It took him a moment to even realize what was going on. Once he came to his senses he began to kiss back; gentle at first and then with more hunger. Zim responded to Dib's hungry kisses, biting the lower lip until he tasted the human's blood; as Dib gasped Zim took the moment to slip his tongue in Dib's mouth wrapping his tongue around Dib's fleshy one squeezing it tightly. Dib wrapped his hands shakily around Zim's head, uncertain whether Zim would approve or not. Though he didn't give the alien time to respond as he pulled away and gasped for air. Zim snapped back to reality, and glared at Dib,

"This is all your fault!" He said before walking way.

- - - -

Skoodge and Iggins were sitting the library of Skoodge's room. There was a roaring fire in-between the two chairs, one of which Skoodge was sitting in. He watched smiling slightly and Iggins warmed his hands up. Iggins didn't notice Skoodge's smile as he warmed his hands humming the mortal combat theme song. Skoodge sighed,

"So you mentioned 'touching'...what kind of 'touching'?" Iggins stopped humming,

"Um...well kind'a weird touching I don't like um...there hands moving around each other or something."

"What do you mean?" Iggins winkled his nose; blushing a little,

"Well um t-they touch each other in well...private places." Skoodge blinked; confused. Irkens didn't touch each other, so he had no idea what the boy meant,

"I don't follow." Iggins blushed deeper and sighed,

"Uh...you know um the places down there." he said waving his hands around trying to get his point across. Skoodge shook his head,

"What 'places'?" Iggins groaned and slapped his forehead,

"You know like um the p-penis..." he grimaced.

"...Why?"

"It's to make babies...and sometimes for f-fun."

"Why would you do something like that to make a smeet!" Iggins looked confused,

"A what?"

"A smeet." Skoodge said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "An Irken when it's first cracked open."

"Oh I think I get it." Iggins shrugged "That's the way humans have always done it."

"Why don't they come up with a better way?"

"Hm...I don't know, and besides humans hardly have sex for procreation anymore mostly they just do it for fun."

"Why's it so fun?"

"I don't know I've never done it." Skoodge was quiet for a moment, watching the flames lick the logs and the sides of the sides of the fireplace. He watched Iggins' hands turn red, then he'd rub them together only for them to turn red again. He swallowed before,

"Would you like to?"

"W-what!" Iggins felt his heart skip a beat.

"Try your human...well, what ever we were just talking about."

"P-people just don't DO it...well most don't anyway!"

"You said that they do it just for fun, so why wouldn't they?"

"I-I don't know people are confusing!"

"Well why wouldn't you want to do it with me?" Iggins eyes widened,

"It's not you...it's just i don't know- sex is supposed to be something special, especially your first time."

"What so special about it if it's just a bunch of touching?"

"I really, REALLY have no clue."

"Didn't you say something about inter species breeding when we first met?"

"Did I! I don't remember!"

"Yes, yes you did." he leaned closer, resting his arms on his knees. Iggins stayed still, barely moving an inch when he noticed Skoodge leaning closer,

"Um...well I don't remember." he said quietly. Skoodge dropped of his chair and onto his knees, sitting next to him on the ground,

"You know you talk too much if you can't remember what you said less than 24 hours ago. Iggins smiled,

"Lots of people say that!" Skoodge leaned closer, now on his hands and knees,

"I bet they do."

"Um...y-yeah." Iggins muttered leaning slightly back as Skoodge leaned closer. Skoodge's antenna flattened against his head, his eye lids drooping half way. He smiled, begging to paw at Iggins' arm. Iggins squeaked when he felt Skoodge's hand, his face turning beet red as he blushed deeply. Skoodge leaned closer, pulling the human nearer as well. Iggins didn't move as his personal bubble space had been burst.

"Uh...S-Skoodge, what are you d-doing?" Skoodge chuckled playfully,

"That's Master to you. And besides, you said you'd do ANYTHING." He grabbed one of Iggins' hands and began licking and sucking on one of his pale fingers. Iggins closed his eyes sighing in pleasure when he realized what was going to happen. He opened his eyes and tried to pry his hands away, not really wanting for it to be over so quickly. When Skoodge felt Iggins try and pull away, he released the hand,

"Wuz wrong?" he slurred.

"I-I just think we shouldn't be doing this." Iggins muttered.

"Doing what?"

"Um...you know what we're doing now."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Iggins tried to find a reason, but couldn't really find one a good enough one. Skoodge pushed Iggins onto his back, stoking his collar bone under the maroon vampire piggy shirt,

"You'll have to do better than that. Irkens are trained to suppress these kinds of urges," he bit at Iggins' ear, "but you seem to have awakened them." Iggins couldn't help but moan at the gentle caresses,

"Oh..." he closed his eyes tilting his head so his collar bone showed more skin under the maroon t-shirt. Momentarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. Skoodge dragged his sharp claws over Iggins' sides and began to suck on his shoulder, laying kisses along the boy's neck and collar bone. Iggins gasped in pleasure arching his back, writhing and mewling. Skoodge dragged his purple worm-like tongue up his neck and cheek, finally resting his lips on Iggins' own. Iggins eyes snapped open when he felt Skoodge's tongue asking for entrance. Iggins opened his mouth, and felt the serpentine tongue slip in. Skoodge wrapped his tongue around Iggins', running his fingers through his hair. He pressed his hips against Iggins'; slowly beginning to rock, pressing them harder together. Iggins moaned into the kiss, his hips responding to Skoodge's rubbing they're pelvises together. Skoodge pulled out of the kiss, giving a sharp gasping breath. He looked into Iggins' eyes, blushing deeply. This was completely improper. Short Irkens don't do things like this. It was just the Tallests or tallers that made smeets this way. And even so, they didn't sleep with their slaves. Skoodge got up, turning away,

"I'm sorry." he said meekly. Iggins sat up,

"W-why?" he asked panting.

"Irkens of my size do not reproduce like this. I'm not even supposed to know about it." he inhaled deeply, holding it in for a few minutes before releasing it, "It is completely improper to do so, especially with a slave." Iggins looked at Skoodge gently moving his hand so it was caressing Skoodge's cheek,

"Can't you just forget about the rules...for once?"

"Forget my training? everything I've ever known? That's like asking you to forget everything that's ever happened to you before you came with us. Irkens are trained these things after we've been 5 minutes old."

"I'm not asking to forget it forever...just for now." Iggins smiled moving his tongue on Skoodge's lower lip asking for entrance. He was more than happy to let the human in, lying them back down, running his hand across Iggins' stomach. Iggins giggled when he felt Skoodge run his hand on his stomach. he moved his own hands up to Skoodge's antenna just to see what would happen.

**(Techno: here I go again**

**Keri: OH GOD NO)**

Skoodge moaned, lowering his head as he began to purr. He gave a shaky breath, clawing at the boy's sides. Iggins grinned before taking one of the long black stocks into his mouth while stroking the other one. Skoodge pulled away, ripping the antenna from Iggins.

"Too much. Please don't do that. Too much pleasure; it hurts." Iggins gave him an apologetic kiss.

"Sorry," he ran his hands down Skoodge's sides. He smiled, biting his ear. He stripped Iggins' shirt off and threw it to the side. An antenna quirked as he saw the erect nubs. He pinched one curiously. Iggins squeaked arching his back as he felt the sensitive bud get pinched. Skoodge removed the rest of Iggins' clothing, then his own. Iggins gasped when he felt the cold air hit his erect member. Skoodge questioningly grabbed the penis, giving it a slight tug. Iggins tried not to dig his nails into Skoodge's skin, but he let out a yelp. Skoodge looked at him,

"What?"

"N-not so h-hard." Iggins panted. Skoodge nodded,

"What do we do now?" Iggins bit his lip,

"Well I guess you do this…" he lowered his hands so it was touching Skoodge's erection. He rubbed the tip with his thumb, starting to give Skoodge a hand job. Skoodge gasped,

"Ah! Oh...n-now what?" Then, just to try and experiment, Iggins brought Skoodge's erection next to his so they were rubbing against each other. Skoodge moaned, squeezing them closer together.

"Now what I think you do next is put it in...here." Iggins maneuvered so Skoodge's member so it was positioned right above his entrance. "I think we need s-something to lube it up."

"L-like what? Why can't we just..." he began to slide in slowly. He could feel how dry the opening was and it made it hard to not hurt him. Iggins closed his eyes tightly; it hurt ALOT to put it mildly. He wrapped his arms around Skoodge's neck clenching his jaw as Skoodge lowered himself all the way.

"Sorry, sorry." he mumbled blowing on Iggins' face. He began to thrust slowly, "Just tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop." Iggins opened his eyes, once he got used to the thrusts it didn't hurt so bad, and at some point it started to feel good. Iggins let out a low moan of pleasure. Skoodge sped up as he felt himself about to cum, he'd never done this before and didn't know whether or not he should try and stop the presser in his dick. Iggins soon felt his climax about to cum very soon, and he murmured,

"Oh...I-I'm gonna c-cum."

"I-I feel something, and it hurts, b-but feels good. Sh-should I keep going or st-stop?"

"K-keep going, i-it's going to feel good, I think." Skoodge grabbed Iggins' hips, holding them close to his own as he continued to thrust. He let out a load moan as he felt something shoot out of him. Iggins thrust his hips upward as he felt his own climax, and let out a guttural moan. They lay there, panting. Skoodge sat up and pulled out of the human. He looked down and saw that they were in a small puddle of blood. Iggins lay panting on the floor watching Skoodge as he pulled himself out. He sat up and wiped himself clean of blood and cum on his bed sheets, before lying down, motioning for Iggins to come lay next to him. Iggins crawled over ignoring the slight pain in his bottom, knowing it was going to hurt allot in the morning, cuddling close to Skoodge. Skoodge kissed Iggins on the top of the head, pulling the blankets over them. Iggins smiled, closing his eyes, and falling into a dreamless sleep. Skoodge sighed, about to fall asleep when he heard footfalls outside his room. His heart skipped a beat; maybe Zim had heard them.

Zim was busy working on a very important experiment earlier, when he started hearing odd noises coming from upstairs. He turned on the computer monitors, and was disgustingly appalled by what he saw, and he was on his way to go do something about it. Dib was quick to follow Zim as he walked down the halls. He wanted to see what was wrong, but didn't want to chance being beat again. Zim stomped through the halls to Skoodge's room muttering angrily before he went to the door and it slid open for him. What he saw made him grimace in disgust,

"SKOODGE!" he yelled. Skoodge was surprised by the sudden yell. He fell out of bed, but was soon to stand; he saluted, blushing at the fact that he hadn't had time to cover himself before doing so. Zim's eyes narrowed to slits,

"What have you done?"

"U-um, Sir, I don't understand the question." Skoodge said. He knew that that was a lie; he just would rather act as though he hadn't known what he did was wrong, instead of admitting that he knew so. Zim took out his spider legs using them to lift him up off the floor making him look more menacing than usual.

"Don't play dumb with me soldier." Zim hissed. Skoodge gulped but said nothing. Zim's yell had surly woke Iggins, and he'd prefer to take this into another room. As he stood there cowering, Dib watched from the door. Piecing together that Skoodge had slept with Iggins was actually quite easy to do. Iggins truly indeed had woken up, but guessing the situation pretended to stay asleep still fearing Zim's wrath. Zim slowly used his spider legs to move him so he was directly in front of Skoodge.

"Answer me."

"I-I..." he whimpered, his hand still in salute, "I'm n-not sure, Sir." Zim glared,

"Fine be that way..." without warning he lashed out a spider leg grabbing Iggins by the hair and hanging him in the air."If you don't know what I'm talking about maybe this will make you remember." he then moved another spider leg so it was directly in front of Iggins eye, threatening to stab it. Iggins had scram in pain when he was yanked out of the bed, but now he was whimpering in fear.

"No don't!" Skoodge yelled, "Please, sir! D-don't hurt him!" Zim moved the spider-leg even closer to Iggins eye, so it was now barely a fraction of an inch away.

"Then answer me! What did you DO WITH THIS HUMAN SLAVE?"

"I slept with him!" Skoodge whimpered. Dib flinched from the door way. He'd intervene if things got too messy. Zim still had not yet removed the metal appendage away from Iggins' eye.

"And WHY did you do such a traitorous act?"

"Honestly Sir, I don't know!" Skoodge was now holding back tears, "I-I just...I just did! I'm-" he wanted to say 'sorry', but he wasn't, and he knew better than to lie. Zim thought of tearing the humans eye out, but decided he liked messing with Skoodge more.

"Sooo...whose fault was it? Yours or HIS!" he shook Iggins slightly, still holding him by the hair, causing Iggins to yell in pain. Skoodge took a shaky breath, he couldn't tell Zim that it had been Iggins' fault; he'd kill the human,

"Mine Sir!" Zim smirked; he was going to play along,

"Well...if it's your fault then I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, won't I?" Skoodge's Irken-heart skipped a beat. He fell to his knees, now begging with Zim,

"Please don't hurt him! Do whatever you want to me! Just don't hurt him! It'll never happen again I swear on my PAK!" Zim smirked,

"Why should I, Skoodge? It's bad enough you've brought disgrace to the Irken Empire why should I let you keep it? SO YOU CAN FUCK IT MORE?" Zim grimaced as he looked at Iggins, "And what's so special about this human anyway...no physical attraction, brain capacity, personality annoying..." Skoodge shook his head,

"Please Zim, d-don't hurt him, please!" he whimpered, "I don't know why he's so special to me, he just is..." Zim looked down at Skoodge,

"You...have 'feelings' for this thing don't you?" Zim looked shocked, then angry, "IRKENS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS SKOODGE REMEMEBER YOUR TRAINING!"

"I'm trying Sir! I really am! I think my PAK's defective!" Zim started shaking in anger,

"YOU ARE NOT A DEFECTIVE AND NEITHER AM I! WHAT'S DEFECTIVE ARE THESE HIUMANS! THEY MAKE US FEEL THIS WAY! IT'S HORRIBLE, STOOPID, HUMANSSSS!" Skoodge looked up at him,

"I never said anything about you sir. You're not defective, and you could never be." he swallowed.

_Yes, good Skoodge, be a kiss-ass._ "You're far to amazing, sir."

"I, ZIM, NEVER SAID I WAS DEFECTIVE! HAVE YOU THE BRAAAIN WORMS?" Zim dropped Iggins to the ground, "You get ONE more CHANCE! And if I catch you again, I'll kill him." Zim said walking out of the room. Skoodge sighed.

"Thank you Zim!" he yelled, clinging to Iggins and sobbing, cradling the shaking boy, "I told you. Didn't I tell you we'd get in trouble?" Iggins was to shaken to respond so he nodded his head clutching Skoodge. Skoodge took deep shaky breaths,

"It's okay though, we're okay." he said; although it was hard to tell whether he was trying to reassure Iggins or himself.

"B-but for how long?" Skoodge whispered his voice shaky. Skoodge sighed,

"Forever, we just, can't do this human 'love' and caring' thing." Iggins nodded sadly before getting up to get his clothes that lay scattered near the fire place. Skoodge crawled into his bed and watched the human,

"I think you should stay in your room, just to be safe." Iggins nodded,

"G'night." he said walking out of the room.

- - - -

Dib walked behind Zim, waiting for five minutes to pass be fore he spoke,

"Why did you get so mad at Skoodge?" Zim spoke without turning around,

"That is none of your concern SLAVE." Dib sighed harshly,

"Sorry,_ Sir_." he mumbled bitterly. Zim smirked,

"Good; but if you MUST know, Skoodge did horrible DISGUSTING things with the human."

"Why is what Skoodge did so bad, though?" he pushed nervously. Zim raised an 'eyebrow',

"He-" Zim grimaced in disgust "MATED!"

"I know what he did, but why are you so angry about it?"

"Because IT'S DISGUSTING! And to do it with a slave is disgraceful. If the Tallest ever found out..." Zim shuddered "It wouldn't be pretty."

"But YOU kissed ME." Dib pointed to his forehead, leaning forward. Zim growled,

"You're overstepping your boundaries."

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away. Zim sighed,

"Uh...how do you humans live with these 'emotions'?" Dib shrugged,

"We're born with them; we don't know what it feels like to do with 'um." Zim narrowed his eyes thinking,

"Hm...and what's the purpose for these emotions?"

"Dunno. It's just part of our genetic makeup. It's part of what's makes a human, human."

"You humans are odd." Zim muttered. Then, without warning, Zim shoved Dib against the wall pressing his lips against Dib's. Dib's eyes widened as Zim forced his tongue through his own pursed lips. All he could do was stand there and allow Zim to do as he pleased or risk getting beat, and he couldn't kiss back for fear of being blamed again. Zim growled when he didn't feel Dib responding to him, and bit the humans tongue. Dib squeaked and curled his tongue around Zim's. He closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around the Irken's head. Zim pressed his hips against Dibs. He stopped kissing the human and looked into Dib's eyes,

"Mine," he muttered before walking away to the lab. Dib looked on at the Irken, then became angry,

"Stop that!" he said fiercely. Zim stopped walking,

"Stop what?"

"Kissing me and fucking with my emotions." he now stood in front of the Irken, "Do you like me or no? Do you wanna sleep with me or no? 'Cause if you do, do it, if you don't then stop. Kissing. Me." Zim raised an eyebrow,

"I don't know; oh and don't EVER order me around human." Zim said flicking Dib on the forehead. Dib momentarily forgot the situation he was in. He flicked Zim back,

"Make me." Zim, oddly enough, didn't get angry. for the first time in his long life Zim felt...happy? No, that wasn't the word...calm? Yes he felt calm.

"Fine" Zim picked the human up bridal style, and carried him down to his own private chambers.

"Agh! Put me down!" Dib said, blushing. He began thrashing about, but not enough to actually make Zim drop him. In some sick, perverted way, he wanted this. As soon as they reached Zim's room Zim threw Dib unceremoniously on the bed.

"There I put you down" he said before jumping on him. "Now human you will know what it is like to truly belong to Zim!"


	4. Chapter 4

Keri: 'Nother update foo's! This one's for Ravenpuff, why? Because she like to make me work .-. But that's okay. I told her she needs to make me.

- - - -

Dib squirmed as Zim stripped off his clothes,

"You're such a hypocrite Zim!" Zim stopped taking off Dib's clothes,

"Why?"

"You yell at Skoodge for sleeping with his human and here you are trying to do the same to me!"

"...just be quite." Zim said before attacking the human's lips with his own; biting Dib's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Dib squirmed again, trying to push the alien off of him. Sure he wanted it, but he didn't know how Zim'd be once he came to his sense. What if Zim was angry that he'd allowed this to happen, not even taking into account that he was much stronger than Dib. Zim growled and stopped kissing Dib, glaring at the human.

"What is your PROBLEM earth-worm?"

"I know you're just gonna be pissed in the morning about this! Then you'll yell at me and tell me it was my fault! Besides, my back hurts, no one ever bandaged it." Zim rolled his eyes and flipped Dib over,

"Once it's healed we will do this MATING RITUAL thingy." Dib blushed,

"We could alwa- no, just forget it." He lay on Zim's chest and closed his eyes, more than willing to just forget this ever happened. Zim raised an 'eyebrow',

"We could what?" he asked while he grabbed a medical kit from his PAK, and started applying a blue pain killing liquid to Dib's back.

"You could always," he coughed nervously, blushing deeper, "do me from behind." Zim rolled his eyes again,

"Obviously, were else was I going to do you?" Zim started chuckling "Don't worry I get what you mean, but I'll do it AFTER I finish fixing your back." Dib sighed and rolled off of Zim, though still on his stomach, so Zim could care for his injuries better. Once Zim had finish applying the ointment and the gauges he leaned back against the headboard of the bed staring at Dib. Dib sat up and looked at Zim, though was quick to turn away,

"Thanks." Zim nodded his head, still staring at Dib with a weird far-away look in his eye. As if his body was there in the bedroom, but his mind wasn't. After a minuet or two, Dib noticed this and leaned close to him,

"You okay?" Zim snapped out of it at the sound of the Dib's voice,

"Hm?" Zim asked his eyes half-lidded, and for some odd reason several shades lighter, making it look like a light magenta instead of the usual crimson.

"I asked if you were alright. You look sick." he put his hand on Zim's cheek, then felt his forehead. Zim leaned closer to Dib, looking him in the eye,

"You have nice eyes Dib" Zim said staring directly at Dib's amber eyes. His voice sounded different, somewhat deeper, and more mellow.

"Um, th-thank you. I've always liked yours as well." Dib said, the blush returning. Zim smirked, and without saying anything pounced on Dib so that he was on top. Zim then started nibbling on Dib's neck. He gasped,

"Z-Zim," his movements were hard to describe, it was part pulling Zim closer, part pushing him off, and part trying to rip his clothes off. Zim stopped what he was doing and looked at Dib in the eye,

"Do you want to do this?"

"I-I don't know. I'm afraid that if we do, you'll just get mad and act like it was all my fault and you'll hurt me again." Zim kissed Dib softly,

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Dib." Dib blinked,

"Why not? Not that I'm complaining, I just want to know what's wrong?" Zim looked at Dib sadly,

"I don't know anymore. Sometimes I want to kill you and hurt you, and other times...I don't." If Zim could cry he would've,

"Dib there's something I need to tell you." Dib sat up, forcing Zim to do the same,

"Oh God, you're not dieing, are you!" Zim looked down,

"No...I've been...banished." Dib, of course, all ready knew that Zim had been long-since banished by the empire, but decided to play along,

"Zim, I'm so sorry. What for!"

"They said i was annoying and worthless to the empire." Zim glared at the wall, and clenched his fist "BUT I AM AN INVADER! I ZIM WILL PROVE TO THEM THAT I AM WORTHY!" Zim panted still glaring at nothing. Dib hugged Zim from the side,

"You're not worthless and you're...only slightly annoying," Zim glared at him, "But I still think you should belong to the empire." Zim sighed resting his head on Dib's shoulder.

"I am great." He muttered.

"You're amazing." he kissed Zim's forehead, stroking his antenna. Zim purred as Dib stroked his oh-so sensitive antenna, leaning toward the touch subconsciously. Dib smiled and lay back down,

"So what do you plan on doing to be re-entered into the Empire?"

"I've taken the plan Tak STOLE FROM ME back when we were in Skool." Zim smirked, "I'm going to fill the planet with snacks and give it to my Tallest!"

"What planet? Earth?"

"No planet Blortch-OF COURSE EARTH!" Zim rolled his eyes.

"But we're already almost a month away from Earth."

"Well I've already emptied the planet, I'm doing it all from the ship. So by the time we get to the Massive the planet will be ready for offering!"

"Wow. But what if they figure out you're using Tak's idea?"

"LIES! It was MY idea from the start, and I've already called them. They seemed pleased."

"Oh, I thought you jut wanted to seem like she was a horrible bitch - not that she wasn't anyways."

"Damn right she is!" Zim punched the bed in anger, but after a few seconds calmed down.

"So why did the Tallests banish you if they seemed pleased with you?"

"Because...they WEREN'T THINKING! And they seemed pleased AFTER I told them about my plan." Dib sighed, sitting back up,

"Your leaders are real ass wholes. I don't even know why you wanna be part of them." Zim lowered his antenna.

"Because I'm Irken, and I have to obey the Tallest. I CAN'T be banished! It's disgraceful!" Dib wrapped his arms around the ex-invader, hugging him loosely.

"You could always go find your own planet and start your own Empire. One twice as good as theirs." Zim stiffened at the touch, but soon relaxed contemplating Dib's words.

"Yes...that does sound appealing- COMPUTER SET A COURSE BACK FOR EARTH!" Zim said jumping up. Dib smiled, being helpful was something he seemed to be failing at with Zim, but it looked as though he was on a roll.

"Anything you need from me, My Tallest?" Zim turned around looking at Dib in shock, before smiling.

"YES! Your Tallest needs you to…hm," Zim pouted a little "Give me the kiss I so rightfully deserve!" Dib blushed then smiled. He stood up and kissed him gently,

"How was that?" he whispered on Zim's lips. Zim stared at Dib,

"That was very good...for a human." Zim turned around "I'll be in my labs, don't touch anything." Dib blushed, taking the comment as a _very_ dirty one.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Dib!_ A voice in his head yelled. Zim raised an 'eyebrow' then smirked, shaking his head.

"Heh you humans." he said before leaving the room.

- - - -

Skoodge wandered down the halls, looking at his feet. As he rounded the next corner he bumped into someone.

"Ow, oh, sorry Zim, Sir!" he saluted. Zim looked down at Skoodge.

"Yes, yes," he said waving a hand, "I need to talk to you soldier; come with me to my lab." Zim started walking to the elevator at the end of the hall. Skoodge followed Zim closely, not speaking until they'd passed the sliding doors and were safely tucked away in the belly of Zim's lab.

"Yes Sir?"

"We're heading back to Earth" Zim said not even looking at Skoodge as he spoke.

"Oh, for what?"

"The Irken empire fail to see my obvious superiority, and its their loss, I however am going to become ruler of Earth"

"But Zim, Sir, didn't you kill a vast majority of the people there, and haven't you emptied the planet of it's core?" Zim rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Poor Skoodge, it's simple to re-fill the core, and as for the humans they can do the 'reproduction' thingy and I'll have a whole army of human-slaves." Zim cackled. Skoodge gulped, hoping for this not to sound too strange,

"But wouldn't it make more sense to, some how, implant an Irken gene into the humans so each human-smeet is part Irken; so that, eventually, everyone on the planet will be Irken and you'll have your own Empire?" Zim stopped laughing.

"THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! Heh, yes human-Irken sounds very good." Skoodge smiled, not at all minding that Zim had taken his idea and said it was his own; he was used to it.

"I know, because you're a genius."

"Of course I am! and I also had something else to tell you." Zim said sitting on the chair of his lab.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I wish to talk to you about your human." Skoodge gulped,

"Wh-what about hi-it?" Zim sighed, then grimaced,

"Do what you want with you're human...JUST DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU!" He said before turning to look at the screen. "That is all you can go now, I have work to do." Skoodge smiled widely,

"R-really sir!"

"Do you have THE BRAIN WORMS? I said yes, now go before I change my mind!"

"Oh thank you, sir!" he said before saluting and running off.


End file.
